


comfortably numb

by Blxakenus



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxakenus/pseuds/Blxakenus
Summary: Being the youngest of the Shelby brothers, who went to the war and returned home, was never easy. George Shelby didn't want to have anything to do with the Peaky Blinders. But one morning, when he recieved a letter from his brother, it became clear that he will change everything.
Relationships: Ada Shelby/Freddie Thorne, Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby
Kudos: 3





	comfortably numb

Being the youngest brother of the Shelby family has never been easy. But in times of war, it was absolute hell. Every day was spent hoping that your own brothers aren’t among the names of the missing or dead soldiers.  
Hoping he wasn’t bleeding or buried alone in the dirt of the tunnels. But we were one of the few who made it home alive and without serious injuries. Of course, I knew my brothers couldn’t escape the war unscathed. I for certain did not. But I was hoping so.  
Looking back, I realized I was stupid thinking the war didn’t affect my brothers. But there is more than physical pain, mental pain. The war made my brothers and myself become monsters, murderers.  
Let’s take a closer look at Arthur, my oldest brother. He for example can’t control himself anymore. He gets uncontrolled rage outbursts, which then end in a bloodbath with at least one dead and many people injured including himself.  
Tommy tries not to show that the war had a huge impact on him. I knew that he was afraid of the dark because it reminded him of the tunnels. The problem is that he doesn’t allow himself to sleep in fear of getting ambushed. Furthermore, that is why he’s addicted to opium. Tommy claims that the drug is the only way for him to fall asleep. He says it keeps the nightmares at bay. The pipe was hidden under his pillow in our tent, which we shared back then. Apart from the sleeping problems, Tommy has also become extremely paranoid, especially regarding trust issues. John tends to be reckless at times, and eager to leap into action, but he's also faithful to his family dynamic and would never betray them. Sometimes I get that feeling that he has to try to prove himself to the family. I even dare to believe that he is scared of being outcasted and standing in the shadows of his brothers. And now that Tommy is the boss, he does whatever Tommy asks him to do, never expressing any complains. 

I swore to myself that I would not dirty my hands unnecessarily with the blood of my enemies. I’d only kill for the family, for the Shelby’s, not for the peaky blinders.  
After we came back to Birmingham, everything changed. Tommy had new ambitions, great ones, enormous ones. Polly wasn’t happy when Tommy took over the company as if it went without saying. Arthur and John followed him right away.  
But where am I in all of this chaos and family drama? I live in a detached house in Small Heath and watch the action from a distance while I drown myself in alcohol and self-hate. Like the rest of us are doing-

I'm George Jacob Shelby. And this is my story.

I got a message. To be more precise a letter, from Polly saying that they need me in Birmingham immediately. Thinking someone died I started packing my things in haste and got into the car. Bad-tempered I got out because of the rampage ride and stood directly before the business. With white knuckles I grabbed the door knob and was about to step inside when a smoking Polly opened the door for me: “Come in, George. Tommy’s office is straight ahead and then left. I’ll catch up with you later! “  
“Wait a moment Polly! What happened! Did someone die? “, I asked her but it was too late she has already been around the corner. Confused and slightly scared I made my way to the office. His back was facing me. The silence was long-lasting until I decided to say something: “Brother, why did you call me? “  
He turned around to face me. His eyes were focused and decorated with heavy eyebags; his face didn’t give me any clues of what is going on. “Tommy, please tell me what the fuck is going on here. Even Polly doesn’t talk to me! So, tell what is so important to send me a letter without telling me why. Be honest did somebody die? Don’t tell me it is John. Fuck Tommy say something!”  
“Georgy, calm down. Nobody died. Something happened and I want your opinion on this topic. But I have to make sure that you understand the gravity of this conversation. So, don’t tell anybody about this, even Polly and Arthur don’t know anything about this. Sit down, that way it will be easier to show it to you.”  
Reluctantly I sat down and crossed my arms, leaned back while waiting impatiently for him to start. He shoved me a file full with photos. He pulled one out of the folder. Shown were high quality guns, which for sure didn’t belong to the peaky blinders. Realization dawned. “They are from the government, aren’t they? Please tell me you brought them back, right?” My hands were shaking. This was not the normal business of the peaky blinders this is a whole different level.  
“No, I didn’t. Georgy, don’t you understand that this is a chance to promote the peaky blinder. We will no longer be a wanna-be gang, we will be so much more than that if we pull this through. “, Tommy tried to convince me.  
“Thomas. There is no we there is only you. I’m tired of your bullshit. Don’t get me wrong but that is exactly the reason why I did not stay. I really appreciate that you wanted my opinion on this matter but I think it is quite obvious what I’m thinking. It is only a matter of time when the government finds out that the guns are missing and then they will send someone to clear Birmingham. And mark my words they do not care if somebody innocent is getting killed in the processes. Think about the rest of the family. “Tommy just kept staring at me without saying anything. He then poured himself a glass of whiskey and leaned over the table.  
“George. I knew what you are going to say and I accept your opinion. But like I said before we need that so I don’t want you to tell me how selfless I am. Instead tell me how I should proceed. You were one of the best strategic members in the war.” He said while lighting up a cigarette.  
“You mean that I should know better? Alright then I will tell you what you should do if I’m right. You should hide the guns where it doesn’t look suspicious. Not in a ware house, that is too obvious, not in a basement either. A place not in Birmingham, hiding them in a farm is the best option. To be honest they are going to suspect the peaky blinders. In the beginning they will be thinking that Arthur is the leader of your gang, because he is the oldest. But when the officer knows it is you, he is going to pressure you. He wants to find a reason to arrest you, even worse, torture you. But the main goal for the officer is, to find the weapons. If he can’t find them, he will likely loose his face and his job. Furthermore, I think that it isn’t even his assignment to find the people behind the robbery it will just look better if he finds the person. But one thing you should know, Tommy. They are desperate and you can use this. Nobody knows Birmingham better than the peaky blinders. There is more that might happen, they are likely to use a spy that is why you have to be more careful about the people you are going to employ. They can change the whole police system after they know that they work for you. Tommy, please promise me that you will be careful, for your sake and for the sake of the whole family.”, I said.  
“I promise, Georgy. And thanks. You can stay here till things calm down, if you want. John and Arthur will be glad to see you.”  
“Don’t worry I will stay.”


End file.
